


Море — жестокая возлюбленная

by Trinette



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinette/pseuds/Trinette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ему плевать на женщин, но она могла бы стать исключением.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Море — жестокая возлюбленная

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sea is a Cruel Mistress](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44482) by Cephied Variable. 



Впервые Джонс встречает её ещё юнцом. Он отсиживается в трюме какого-то португальского грузового судна, глотая самый гадкий ром, какой только можно представить. Они стоят на берегу открытого Каботом Ньюфаундленда, где, по слухам, может озолотиться любой, кто не боится суровых зим Нового Света. Всё это, разумеется, полнейшая чушь, как и большая часть того, что короли говорят своим морякам. А Дейви Джонс не дурак, хоть и пьёт с дураками.  
Она танцует и смеётся, но мужчины не трогают её и пальцем, хотя, скорее всего, эта дамочка — единственная женщина на лиги вокруг. Моряки толпятся вокруг неё, разглядывая с ног до головы, но ни один не решается подойти ближе. Она не красавица. По крайней мере, не по принятым стандартам: волосы — гнездо из косичек и листьев, румяное лицо и гнилые, как у матроса, зубы.  
— Даже не гляди на неё, дружок, — с усмешкой говорит ему британский моряк. — Этой цыпе плевать на мужчин.  
— А мне плевать на женщин, — фыркает Джонс. Это правда: море — его единственная возлюбленная.  
Но он не перестаёт наблюдать за незнакомкой. На мгновение их взгляды встречаются, и ему кажется, что её глаза сияют ярче, чем звёзды.

~

Сам того не ведая, в английском портовом городке Джонс встречает её снова. Она в другом обличии, но что-то в ней кажется ему знакомым. Он не берёт это в голову и пытается выбрать себе новый кинжал, но тут она перегибается через его плечо, и сердце Джонса замирает.  
— Плохой выбор.  
Её запах — запах солёной воды и свободы — опьяняет похлеще самого крепкого джина. Джонс оборачивается.  
— Этот кинжал принесёт тебе лишь страдания. Он не стоит того, что за него просят.  
Её акцент невозможно распознать: то ли французский, то ли африканский, то ли его родной — шотландский. На ней рваное платье, едва прикрывающее грудь, лицо и шею обрамляют спутанные рыжие кудри, под ногтями грязь. Дейви Джонс не может оторвать от неё взгляд, впитывает каждую деталь: лукавую улыбку, тёмные глаза, чёрные руки. Ему плевать на женщин, но она могла бы стать исключением.  
Вот только Джонсу ненавистно это чувство, поэтому он, сверкнув глазами, бросает:  
— Мне не нужны советы грошовой шлюхи.  
Если бы она не улыбнулась в ответ, её было бы проще забыть.

~

Джонса назначают старпомом на «Голландской Деве», где он, по горло сытый приказами глупцов, ничего не знающих о море, вскоре затевает мятеж. Команда заходится от смеха, когда капитан — урождённый голландец — размахивая руками, падает с доски, и настаивает на том, чтобы переименовать судно в «Летучего голландца». Джонсу всё равно — его волнует не имя, а корабль.  
— Куда держать курс, капитан? — спрашивает новый старпом.  
— Вперёд, — отвечает Джонс. Он хочет изучить каждый морской дюйм. Он уже принадлежит своей возлюбленной, теперь она будет принадлежать ему.

~

В итоге они отправляются в Индию и входят в порт Калькутты. Здесь Джонса наконец-то настигает напасть. Без сомнения, это не любовь и не влечение, это болезнь. С тех пор как он покинул Англию, ни одна женщина не занимала его мысли, а расплывчатое воспоминание о горящих глазах и растрёпанных волосах, иногда прокрадывающееся в его сны, Джонс просто-напросто игнорировал.  
И вдруг она. Смуглая, худая, усыпанная драгоценностями, со вздёрнутым носиком и улыбкой, похожей на звериный оскал. Её тело испещрено чернильными языческими символами и цветами и переливается, когда она танцует. Но очаровывает Джонса не это, нет — он поражён уверенностью в каждом её движении, шаге, жесте, которую редко встретишь в женщине. Эта «непохожесть» возмутительна; если другие девушки танцуют, хихикают и жеманно улыбаются, когда с ними заговаривает мужчина, то она скользит сквозь толпу, будто обладает некой властью над всеми присутствующими.  
Члены его команды посмеиваются, когда замечают, на кого он смотрит. Один говорит:  
— Это не женщина, капитан.  
— Мне по нутру что-нибудь помягче. О ключицу этой чертовки можно расколоть камень, — поддакивает другой.  
Джонс печально качает головой и вздыхает:  
— Вы просто не на то смотрите.  
Как и прежде, он только наблюдает. Тогда она сама подходит к нему. Изумляет мастерским владением английским языком, ведёт по порту, положив руку на плечо, опьяняет, словно каким-то неведомым пряным зельем, и наконец говорит:  
— Покажи мне свой корабль.  
Она смеётся над многими его словами, но при этом совсем не похожа на девушку, отчаянно пытающуюся произвести впечатление. Джонс подозревает, что над ним подшучивают, но, что удивительно, ему это нравится. Рядом с ней он чувствует растерянность. У большинства людей всё на лице написано или за них говорят их поступки. А тут не знаешь, чего ждать — кажется, что все границы стёрты.  
Джонс играет для неё на органе, и хотя он уверен, что ей никогда в жизни не доводилось видеть подобный инструмент, она всё так же спокойна. Ему нравится, что её нелегко впечатлить — слишком часто он наблюдал, как матросы используют европейские новшества, чтобы заманить местных девушек в постель. Джонс всегда считал, что это плохо говорит об их личных качествах, и ещё хуже — о качествах девушек.  
Через некоторое время она накрывает его руки своими, останавливая:  
— Для моряка у тебя нежные руки, — мурлычет она, сплетая их пальцы, и кладёт его ладони себе на грудь. — Не хочешь найти для них лучшее применение?  
Джонс смеётся искренним, раскатистым смехом, с удивлением обнаруживая, что способен на это. Потом прижимает её спиной к органу, который стонет под их весом, и нежно целует в шею. Скорее всего, половина команды услышит этот неблагозвучный грохот и быстро сообразит, в чём дело. Капитан Дейви Джонс не часто позволяет себе забыться, но сейчас он просто хочет насладиться каждой минутой своего безрассудства.

~

После этого она исчезает. Не то чтобы он её искал и не то чтобы был сильно расстроен. Вскоре они покидают Индию, и ему приходится выслушивать шуточки о том, как его обманули и бросили.  
— Это всего лишь женщина, — заявляет Джонс боцману и остальным.  
Он пишет ей письма, хотя даже не спросил имени. Осознав, как это глупо, запихивает их под стопку морских карт и забывает о ней. Вот только не выходит, это причиняет лишь страдания. Страдания, которыми он наслаждается.

~

В Вест-Индии его отправляют на Исла де Пелегостос — посмотреть на ведьму.  
— Она приходит и уходит, — предупреждают его другие моряки. — У тебя будет больше шансов увидеть её, если пойдёшь один.  
Джонс верит, что в его отсутствие матросы сумеют присмотреть за «Голландцем», но сомневается, что они смогут остаться трезвыми и не заколоть друг друга. В Европе его начали называть Дьяволом — хозяином демонов. Он смеётся, когда слышит это — люди и не подозревают, насколько правы.  
Ведьма сидит в своей ветхой, пахнущей дымом хижине, будто на троне. Когда Джонс заходит, она не замечает его, и ему приходится прочистить горло, чтобы привлечь её внимание. Со стремительностью хищного зверя она переводит на него взгляд, а потом её чёрный рот растягивается в ухмылке.  
— Я ждала тебя, Дейви Джонс.  
Этот тон нельзя не узнать. Когда она неторопливо встаёт, Джонс вздрагивает. Каждый её шаг навстречу мог бы пошатнуть землю. Ему сказали, что она ведьма, но перед ним королева. Её корона — вплетённые в волосы ракушки.  
— Я ждала мужчину, в чьих глазах будет написана судьба, как у тебя, — покачивая бёдрами, она подходит ближе, берёт его за руку и уже тише добавляет: — Я ждала моряка, чьи нежные руки смогут укротить океан.  
Джонс едва сдерживает рвущийся на волю упрёк. Странное ощущение дежавю не отпускает, и он готов поверить, что все женщины, когда-либо интересовавшие его, — это она. И тёмноглазая незнакомка из Ньюфаундленда, и английская шлюха, и индианка с острым как бритва языком. В ней есть что-то от каждой из них, и в то же время ни от одной.  
Криво улыбнувшись, она отбрасывает его руки и отворачивается.

~

Моряки зовут её Тиа Дальма — это анаграмма Далмации, пиратского порта-убежища.  
— Это не моё настоящее имя, — поясняет она, — просто меня так называют.  
Дни складываются в недели, и Джонс проводит их вдали от моря. Он беспокоится о команде, а после шторма — и о корабле. Тиа Дальма заваливает его книгами, поручениями, историями о призраках и прочими глупостями, вызывая в нём раздражение и необъяснимую жажду.  
— У тебя особое предназначение, Дейви Джонс, — частенько говорит она с лукавой искоркой в глазах. Его даже немного забавляет, что ей известно то, чего не знает он, но Джонс подавляет это чувство и прячет в самый потайной уголок души.  
Всё время, что они проводят вместе, Тиа Дальма наблюдает за ним, чаще всего молча. Джонс не может отделаться от ощущения, что его проверяют, что всё это какое-то испытание, безумный эксперимент.  
Она почти всегда говорит загадками.  
— Ты тот, в чьём сердце есть любовь к морю, но нет уважения к тому, на что оно способно.  
— Я повидал достаточно кораблекрушений на своём веку, — фыркает он, вычищая золу из своей трубки. Тиа Дальма хмурится, глядя, как пепел оседает на пол.  
— Но ты их не боишься. Море благословило тебя, сделало гордецом, — злится она. Затем подходит ближе. Ещё ближе. Подобравшись совсем близко, впивается пальцами в подлокотники кресла и наклоняется так, что Джонс видит линии её ключиц и ложбинку между грудей.  
— Скажи мне, Дейви Джонс, — шипит она, — ты боишься смерти?  
Он медленно вынимает трубку изо рта и выдыхает:  
— _Нет_.  
Джонс не боится ничего, кроме страсти и того, что собирается сделать дальше. Отбросив трубку в сторону, он хватает Тиа Дальму ниже плеч и, встав с кресла, притягивает к себе. Целует её жестко и ненасытно, как никогда прежде не целовал женщину. Ему хочется утонуть в ней. Хочется вытянуть из неё жизнь и тайны, пока не останется ничего, что заставляет его терять рассудок. Когда поцелуй заканчивается, Джонс едва может дышать, а эта чертовка лишь отбрасывает с лица волосы и смеётся.  
— Ах, так ты всё-таки хочешь меня?  
— Хочу ли я тебя? — с жаром выпаливает он, сжимая её руки так, что должны остаться синяки (как будто этой женщине можно причинить боль), неверяще переспрашивает: — Хочу ли я тебя?! — наконец встряхивает её и признаётся: — Господи, да я с ума схожу от желания.  
— Я должна была убедиться, — шепчет она, — что ты сам придёшь ко мне, по доброй воле. Тебя не просто очаровать, Джонс. В этом мире тебе почти ничто не интересно.  
— Ты мне интересна, — произносит он. Не самая умная мысль, но Джонс не слышит себя. Он слышит лишь стук собственного бешено колотящегося сердца.  
— Так забирай меня, — Тиа Дальма вздёргивает подбородок, обнажает плечи и грудь, и Джонс, дрожа, повинуется её приказу. Она тянет его на пол, заключает в объятья, и на её губах вкус водорослей, скал и, может быть, поражения.  
— Кто ты? — спрашивает он, задыхаясь, но получает в ответ только похотливую улыбку и загадочный взгляд.  
— Я буду той, кого ты захочешь, Дейви Джонс. Назови имя — и я твоя.  
Он резко вдыхает, хватает её за запястья, и его взгляд становится немного диким. Сколько раз это имя грозило сорваться с его языка — эта молитва и проклятие. Богохульство. Его руки дрожат, как у напуганного ребёнка, а она всё так же улыбается, обнажая почерневшие зубы, и её глаза сияют ярче, чем звёзды.  
— К-Калипсо.  
Она снова смеётся, но он верит в это. Верит всем сердцем, что ласкает богиню, которая в ответ шепчет «я твоя». Дейви Джонс знает, что это ложь. Это он принадлежит ей. Ни одному мужчине не под силу завладеть морем.

~

В течение следующих лет он зарабатывает репутацию любимца морской стихии. Бури обходят стороной его корабль, ветер неизменно благоприятствует. О его путешествиях по земному шару слагают песни. Иногда, когда океан тих, к нему приходит Калипсо, спокойная и любящая. Его страсть к ней всё такая же отчаянная, болезненная, но эта боль даёт ему силы. Это не развлечение, это игра с огнём.  
Проходит семь лет, и во время шторма Калипсо является ему в обличии, в котором он впервые возжелал её по-настоящему — индианкой с вздёрнутым носиком.  
— Время пришло, — изрекает она, когда Джонс пытается её поцеловать. Равнодушно отталкивает его и идёт в другой конец комнаты, где усаживается на край огромного органа, скрещивая руки и ноги. — У меня для тебя задание. Пора наконец исполнить предначертанное.  
Джонс сбит с толку и не говорит ни слова. Калипсо рассказывает ему о тайнике, о жизни и смерти в океане и о том, как переправлять души умерших туда, где они смогут наконец обрести покой.  
— Из всех мужчин, бороздящих моря, я выбираю тебя, — она улыбается ему, глядя из-под опущенных ресниц, и, когда Джонс подходит ближе, нежно проводит рукой по его щеке к подбородку. — Ты первый, в чьём сердце нет страха передо мной.  
Она была права — любовь моря сделала его гордецом. А теперь пришло время платить.  
Её пальцы крутят волоски на его бороде.  
— Такова твоя судьба, Дейви Джонс, но это и твой выбор. Что скажешь?  
— Я люблю тебя, — тихо говорит он, слегка удивлённый тем, как спокойно и уверенно это звучит.  
Калипсо убирает руку с его лица.  
— Ты же благородный человек, Дейви Джонс, — на её губах играет усмешка, — подобная чушь тебе не к лицу.  
Поразительно, но после всего, что было, она имеет наглость насмехаться над ним.

~

В последний раз они видятся на берегу Исла де Пелегостос, где Калипсо обещает встретиться с ним снова через десять лет. Она в обличии ведьмы Тиа Дальмы, которое, наверное, нравится Джонсу больше всего. Целуя её, он достаёт из кармана камзола медальон и вкладывает ей в ладонь. Отстранившись, Калипсо несколько мгновений рассматривает подарок.  
— Мне не нужно никаких материальных доказательств твоей любви, Дейви Джонс, — она разочарованно поджимает губы. — Я знаю, что твоё сердце со мной.  
— Поверь мне, Калипсо, — шепчет он, прижимая руку к груди. — Если бы я мог вырезать своё сердце, я бы с радостью отдал его тебе. До тех пор это всё, что у меня есть.  
Что-то вспыхивает в её глазах, и она сжимает пальцы вокруг медальона. Когда лицо Калипсо озаряет улыбка, Джонс понимает, что любим.  
— Тогда я буду носить его, пока не настанет время, когда ты отдашь мне своё настоящее сердце.  
— Десять лет, — говорит он, обнимая её за плечи, вдыхая любимый запах.  
— Десять лет, — повторяет она.  
Это не так уж и много. 


End file.
